This invention pertains to a portable device for deterring the gathering of birds in specific locations and more particularly to such a device adapted to attract and destroy birds which have entered a restricted area.
While bird life in its place may be attractive and of positive benefit, there are locales where similar birds may be destructive or at least undesirable. For example, in such buildings as grain storage buildings bird droppings can damage considerable grain. In buildings for the storage of machinery such as farm machinery or small aircraft, the droppings while not totally destructive are certainly undesirable.
Devices such as whistles, fake animals, scarecrows and the like have commonly been used in an attempt to frighten birds from an area. Electrically charged fences have also been used to enclose livestock pens, but those require a charged fence and contact with the earth beneath the fence to complete the circuit. At least one device has proposed parallel wires on a fence, having the wires spaced apart by insulators. All of the devices re designed principally for outdoor use and rely on random alighting or incidental presence of birds.
By my invention, I provide a device which is portable and designed particularly for indoor use. I also include provision for the use of grain or other bird feed to attract birds within the building so that they may be destroyed.